Solar Eclipse (Reboot)
Summary The Solar Eclipse is a fan made limited time event, separate to the actual Light map, this separate map is similar to that of survival mode. The front entrance to the temple drop zone is blocked off by shadows, and is the spawn point of every enemy in this event. There are also a few visual changes to the map, for example there is an ominous solar eclipse hovering above the map, followed by the beautiful visibility of the Milky Way galaxy, the map also appears to be darker than usual due to it being a solar eclipse. Enemies Nox - The darkness extracted from a perfectly equal spirit, although they come in many forms, they most times take the appearance of a pumpkin with bat wings, They also seem to feed off of amnesia, which makes them illusive, similar to that of phantoms. Inside is a eternal raging fire which they conduct and shoot out as a fire blast that is said to be very painful, however these nightmares are afraid of the arts of light (like all monsters), a single quill dagger from an angel user is enough to partially hurt them. Phantom - A cursed zombie forever blinded by the void, they can teleport a small bit every few seconds, this monsters are most time killed by Chaos. Slime - A toxic slush that was the offspring failed experiment involving slime creation without any former knowledge of the element, they run around spreading puddles of poisonous goop where ever they walk, these monsters are fairly weak when alone so any element can harm them. Bosses Sun Eater - The charred remains of horrors long dead, reformed into a undead dragon, who's wrath is unmatched by anything this world has ever seen. These flying monsters hover over the map and shoot down balls of acid, and breaths out flaming insanity, which deals high damage, this boss can be killed most effectively by light type magic. Unparralel - A former clown that was corrupted into an undead servant to the Death God. He might not look like much, but he is one of the most powerful creatures in existence. He uses three moves, Bloodcurdling Blast (Nightmare), Reaper's Sword (Reaper), and Void Opening (Void). He is resistant to Darkness moves, doing almost nothing to him, but very weak to Light moves. His health is 3000 points, and his mana is 5000. When you defeat him, he explodes. Others Umbra - An extremely rare aura that is possessed by evil spirits, it is said that this aura transforms fallen elementals into the same race as the one who slayed it (similar to vampire or zombieism), completely overhauling that elemental's mindset into the will of the slayer. Blazar - A hot moving disk of light from above which shoots a single ray of gamma which does 180 ~ 305 fixed damage to opponents directly hit by it, and they are blinded for 4 seconds. Orbits around the map 5 times within 25.5 seconds